Increased network bandwidth has allowed distribution of large amounts and types of media content on the internet. Peer to peer networks handle the problem of broadcasting data from a single source to multiple receivers on the network by allowing intermediate nodes to also send data. To transmit a large file, conventional distribution systems will typically segment the file into smaller portions for transmission. The problem with such a scheme is that bandwidth utilization need not be optimal as there could be bottlenecks upstream. Network coding used in conjunction with large-scale content distribution mechanisms address this problem. Network coding allows all nodes in a network to do local coding of incoming data. This has been shown to yield optimal network capacity utilization both theoretically and practically. However, up until this point, any consideration of distributing content with network coding has lacked real world applicability because of security issues. For example, conventional network coding systems and techniques do not allow for authentication and verification of transmitted data.